A variety of vehicle doors have been developed, described, and are widely known for providing ingress and egress into a vehicle. Vehicle doors, and particularly semi-truck doors, often provide immediate access to a seat located in the body of the vehicle. The doors are often hinged and require a user to enter or exit the vehicle at an angle that may be uncomfortable or even dangerous. Semi-truck doors and seats are located a significant distance above the ground and a user must be cautious to avoid injury when ascending the steps to the semi-truck door, opening the hinged semi-truck door, and sliding on to the seat while closing the hinged door.